Ready
by tallabard
Summary: Quinn Fabray coming to terms  with her love for Rachel Berry.


**Hey all, this is my first official glee fanfic, all about my newfound interest the wonderful Faberry! After reading lots of stories from the multitude of talented writers I decided to give it a try so here it goes, hope you enjoy, any opinions, thoughts, or hopefully praise will be appreciated ;-)**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything related to the television show 'Glee'. This is strictly non-profit for entertainment purposes only._

_**Chapter 1 - Love me**_

Quinn fabray leaned against her locker silently. Her mind was awash with memories of the last two years since she joined glee club and how her life changed. On the one hand she was happy with finding something that made her happy, and helped to express what she was feeling inside. However, she still had constant misery eating away at her soul that she just couldn't understand, or maybe she could but didn't want to face it.

"Quinn" Sam called out as he walked past the blonde girl who looked far away in deep thought. "Huh" she muttered being pulled out of her daydream. "Oh hi" she nodded politely. "What's up"?

"Just checking in on you...you seemed anxious, everything alright?" "Yeah" she responded almost drifting into a dreamworld again. " We better head to Glee" she nodded as the two of them walked on to their next class.

The room was buzzing with a lot of activity for a Monday morning. Mercedes, Tina, Mike and Kurt were all glued together practicing what looked like the Samba accompanied by Puck strumming away on the guitar. This was certainly a sight to be seen. Quinn smirked cheerfully as she walked and sat down next to the people she felt she could be herself with. "Sup Q" a grumpy looking Santana Lopez spoke. "Rough weekend"she continued with a sarcastic chuckle immediately following her words. "Nothing special" the young blonde answered and instantly locked eyes with Rachel Berry who entered the room with her usual infectious enthusiasm. They both smiled at each other while as the diva found her seat. Quinn kept her eyes on Rachel much to the delight of an inquisitive Santana who had watched the entire interaction. "Barbara Streisand...really" She muttered within earshot of the blond. "What" Quinn asked with a hint of nervousness to her tone. " "Come on Q...Locking eyes, prolonged contact, I could practically hear the theme from love story booming through the windows . Although I bet you saw her in slow motion right" teased Santana as she nudged an increasingly tense Quinn. "Seriously Lopez" she responded defensively " "You need to get out more"... She shifted nervously in her seat and began looking at her watch, the clock, listening intensively to Mr Shue..basically anything to keep her gaze away from Rachel.

"Ok guys, lets keep it light for today and split into pairs, basically the opposite of yourself, someone who brings out the worst or the best in yourself, challenge yourself and work together to create something powerful which you will perform as a twosome next week" Mr Shue spoke while making eye contact with the cheerful group of teens in front of him. "Mr Shue" Rachel spoke, I feel it upon myself to expand on your original idea and extend my thoughts further to remind everyone that this should' be a gender thing. I know guys and girls think differently but finding the opposite to yourself in the same gender will be even more challenging. Imagine if Gaga and Taylor Swift where to team up." The class looked at the diva open mouthed while Kurt spoke out " Oh dear Rachel once again you paint quite a picture" Quinn once again lost all resolve and found herself smiling warmly at the young singer who looked away shyly noticing the unusual amount of attention she was receiving from the cheerleader that had appeared to hate her guts since day one.

" She's out to destroy me" the diva shouted out at the lunch table next to an obviously bored Kurt and an equally uninterested Mercedes. " Seriously Rachel...she smiled, the girl has been stone faced for most of her life so to crack a smile must be quite an accomplishment right" Answered Mercedes with a hint of bitterness to her tone which quickly awoke a half sleeping Kurt from his slumber. " sharpening your claws this morning Mercedes" He responded smiling at the slightly embarrassed diva. "Sorry..its just got a lot of resolve tension inside me that I don't get the chance to express in Glee". Rachel looked at her friends with a hint of sorrow in her eyes, she knew resentment was common as nobody earned even half as many solo's as she had, but that didn't mean she should feel guilty after all. What she had was raw talent, not to say the other members didn't have the same... A bitter looking Quinn Fabray stormed into the cafeteria immediately interrupting Rachel from her thoughts and striking fear in her heart. "Berry" the cheerleader shouted... "We need to talk...outside...NOW"

Rachel followed Quinn outside with volumes of possible scenarios running through her head, suddenly she found herself outside in the car parking lot next to the famous fabray car. "Get in" the blonde demanded. The two girls sat inside the car, after 5 minutes of intense silence Rachel finally spoke nervously " Q Quinn " she stuttered " Is there a point to me being here or should I just"

"SHUT UP" The blonde interrupted. " what's your problem with me manhands" she spoke aggressively. " I have no problem with you Quinn " she answered quietly. " Oh really" Quinn continued then why can't you smile back me more, why do you look away so fast...why can't you just..." She stopped before she would reveal to much. " Why can't I what?" the young diva asked while placing her hand across the suddenly tearful cheerleader. The two girls locked eyes again like the morning, only this time it was more intense like they were reading each others mind. Quinn felt Rachel gently stroking her hand almost encouraging her to express what was inside her. Unable to hold back anymore the blonde let out two words which would once again change her life... " love me"


End file.
